godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/My Top 11 Godzilla: Unleashed monsters
'GODZILLADESTOROYAH'S TOP 11 GODZILLA: UNLEASHED MONSTERS' Godzilla: Unleashed is a very, very good game and I enjoy playing it. But when I do play the game, I seem to find myself playing as a select few characters, so I thought "Why not make a top ten list?" So I played some of the game, and found out that I was left with 11 monsters that I really like in the game, and thats why I made it 11, because I can't chose which monster to get rid of. EDIT: so to all you people who saw this post (the whole one or two of you) I have changed some things to do with this post. For one, The tournament is gone (because I'm lazy and didn't bother adding the videos in, but I still have them on my computer). And Secondly, Biollante has been changed to a "She" and not a he, as Titanollante so kindly pointed out to me. Still, I have a new post in mind, maybe a top ten worst monsters list? (All things I say are shallow because I am lazy as hell, so a top ten might not be soon.) 11. Godzilla 1954 Godzilla 1954 is a very cool addition along side Godzilla 1990's as extra characters that you can only use in multiplayer mode. I found playing as Godzilla 1954 was really fun with his A button moves and his throw, which is pretty amazing. His Atomic breathe is white, like in the movie. His all around move set is fun as well, with his body slam being pretty effective. However what lets Godzilla 1954 down is that he is a move set copy of Godzilla 1990's, but what you gonna do? 10. King Ghidorah KG is a very different type of monster to play as, because he, she, it doesn't have any arms, though it does have giant ass wings that it uses as arms. King Ghidorah is also very big. Not the biggest Monster, but still pretty big. I love it how he can fly around and stuff, but makes me sad that he doesn't destroy buildings when flies past (Jokes). King Ghidorah, to me anyway, is very interesting that he, she, it doesn't have any arms and has three heads, which me being pretty young when I played the game, I really liked how he looked so different. However, these reasons kinda sort of apply to another Monster later on in the list, and the main reason that KG isn't higher is because I don't play as him much anymore. Also because his Moves are a bit clunky. 9. MechaGodzilla The first MechaGodzilla is a great looking and great playing Monster in the game. I love how he looks and his crudely built body makes him look so cool. I have seen the first MechaGodzilla movie and I loved him then. Whilst MechaGodzilla may not have many original moves that spread between MG1, MG2 and Kiryu, but that doesn't mind me, because the moves they share are really cool, like the jab jab hook move and the multiple punches move he does. His flame breathe move thing can be chained together with other moves to get lots of hits in. His laser eyes are cool, but sometimes disappear or make other lasers disappear, which is weird and is a known glitch. Over all I love MechaGodzilla, but just not enough I guess. 8. Krystalak Being an original Monster, Krystalak was very good for a newcomer. His move set seems to fit his body type. He uses almost inch of his body to attack, and I like how his design fits his moves. I do enjoy using him, because he is so cool looking to me, and also because I like crystals. What makes Krystalak so fun for me is that one move makes him so great, and its his crystal burst thing that brings down almost a full health bar and destroys buildings in one shot (I think). I really do enjoy using that move because it does damage and looks cool all at the same time. I don't really like his other moves that much, so it might seem strange that he's so high on the list. He's at 8 because his one move and his awesome body design, and crystals, don't forget the crystals. 7. Obsidius A newcomer that was voted into the game by the fans to be the monster that featured along side Krystalak. Obsidius to me always seemed to be the really crazy and manic type, because like Krystalak, he seems to use most of his body to attack, like head butting the ground and putting his hand on the ground to swing forward to attack. Obsidius always seemed cool to me (Seems to be a trend) because I like magma and lava and Volcanoes like I do with crystals. So to play as a "Walking Volcano" is very awesome. His beam is fire, which is a bit underwhelming, but what can you do. I have to say though, if any of the other monsters that were voted for made it in, it would have been really awesome too, as the visitor is an awesome looking alien. Obsidius though fits being next to Krystalak and thats kinda why I like them both so much, because they both make each other look good. 6. Biollante The crocodile like Godzilla Venus flytrap called Biollante is, and has always been, so cool to just look at. She is the biggest monster, next to the giant Jet Jaguar, and when I first saw her head pop out of the water when you destroy the building in "Rumble in the surf", I was honestly really scared. Biollante has very interesting type of fighting, using her front tentacles along side the back ones and her massive mouth. So yeah, you can do some pretty cool combos and chains with her, so I guess the interesting part is more good than bad. Funnily enough, for the longest time I had no idea what her beam was really, and I kind of still don't really know, but I think it is acid, which is very weird because acid going up against fire, lasers and atomic fire. Also the creation of Biollante in the story has a very awesome line before hand that still make me simle today. heh, Bio-Lattes. 5. Kiryu Kiryu is, if you didn't know, an awesome monster. He looks so much cooler than the second MechaGodzilla, with his features actually looking like the king himself. He is also a very good Monster to play as, and I always do enjoy using him when I do, as his moves seem to fit him well. The one ground kick he does is really cool looking and his laser blades are also very cool. But the one thing that makes him better than most is his absolute zero cannon, that can do a full health bar, but rarely ever hits. (Dunno if its me sucking at the gam or it just being wonky). Kiryu also has more original move than from the previous two (I think) so I feel like Kiryu just should be here, because from here on, we get into the really cool. Kiryu's laser beam is very interesting as it turns around itself, and also has the nice yellowy orange glowing colour that makes his laser blades so cool as well. 4. Mecha King Ghidorah Now MKG might be a kind of duplicate of King Ghidorah, and might not have much going for it, but (and for the first time this list) its my list, so I could put him because, but MKG does have a reason. He looks so freaking awesome. If Ghidorah looked cool, then making him basically a robot makes him so high on the list. I mean he has a cyborg head for the middle, which I find to be so epic looking (Damn, I was trying not to say the word epic, but MKG forced my hand). He also has that shield thing which is also neat and his wings make him look even more badass. So basically, MKG makes it to fourth because of awesome design, which makes no sense since that the game makers didn't design him. Oh well. 3. Orga Orga is a monster that I played all the time when I was first playing Godzilla: Unleashed, because of his giant hands and his really cool moves. The one move that I personally like the best is that one when he flicks to attack, due to how big his hands are. He also has the (what I think its called) knuckle walk move where he swings on his knuckles and kicks. Pure awesome. Also he has the double tap C thats stuns people which is always nice to use when in a pickle. Also having his laser come out of his shoulder made him even more awesome. Orga isn't someone I can describe very well, but he was my second favourite monster from when I was first playing the game. 2. Gigan Whilst Orga was my second favourite Monster from my first playing, Gigan was that first. To me, and I'm sure many other, giant sharp things are cool, so when you put that with an alien cyborg that has a buzz saw chest, you get an unbeatable creature of pure awesomeness. His moves fit him so well, like the spinning cut and the rolling move. His grab is the best grab in the entire game, using his buzz saw. Everything about Gigan made my Younger self want to always play as him, even though he isn't the best monster in power, move set or mobility, he was always the coolest looking monster in the game, which earns him the second spot on the list. 1. Destoroyah Well what can I say, I have a big soft spot of devil looking things (And crystals), and Destoroyah fills that big part of me. He looks like the "Death Incarnate" for sure, with his evil looking face and many boney juts in his design. However, what Destoroyah so good in this game, and unlike all the other games he has been in, his Beam horn katana doesn't use any energy, which makes him pretty overpowered. But what makes Destoroyah so good as a monster in this game, and also make him the best to play as, is that the oxygen Destroyer he shots out when you hold A,B,C and Z together when you have full energy takes down an entire health if not blocked, but takes down half of one if it is. From these two OP things combined, It really does make it possible to bet the game in under about 30 on easy, and 40 minutes on normal (I don't know what the time is on hard, but my guess is that it is under 50), making something resembling a speed run come into the light of day. I have a SpeedRunning route that I use which I would like to share on the Wikia some other time, which uses my favourite Character and favourite Godzilla Monster, Destoroyah. I really don't know what it is, but he always seems to make me happy on the inside when I play as him (Creepy, Right?) Well thats my favourite G: U Monsters for you. I may have different tastes to you, which I would like to hear (maybe someone other than Titanollante would be great, but to Titano, I do enjoy your posts on my blogs, be that they might be mainly about my screw ups) anywho... I have a little project using G: U that May, or may not work out. If it doesn't, great. If it does, great. THIS HAS BEEN A GODZILLADESTOROYAH PRODUCTION Next time, more Godzilla Unleashed! (Might make this my thing) or maybe a Super Godzilla review? or something else. Category:Blog posts